ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Jasmine is a Mai introduced in the first season of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Jasmine is a main character in the show, and is played by American actress Alyssa Diaz. Not a character in the books, it is likely she replaced the religious zealot character Kemet. Personality Abilities Jasmine has the typical abilities of a Mai; retractible claws, night vision, accelerated healing, advance senses, and advanced physical atributes. Appearance Jasmine has black hair and dark brown eyes. She has tanned skin and an athletic body. History Jasmine was born to Valentina and an unknown Mai father. Due to her mom working as the leader of the Pride, Jasmine rarely spends time with her. Stating she only called twice during a three month trip. It's assumed Jasmine grew up as a loner, right before she turned Mai, fell in love with a human boy who lives a couple floors from her, but had to end the relationship when she got her powers. Pretty soon Alek arrived to live with her and Valentina. Jasmine was happier because she had Alek to talk to. Season 1 Jasmine is Alek's cousin and fellow descendant of the Mai race, whose mother, Valentina, the leader of the San Francisco Mai, has saved Chloe a couple of times, nearly risking her life the first time. She seems to be the oldest of the two cousins and calmer then Alek. Unlike Alek, she couldn't tell about Chloe being a Mai either due to not seeing her throw Alek's ball away or interrupting their almost kiss. In "Dogs of War," Jasmine takes the blame for Alek's mistake. And pays for it with her mother saying "It seems there is no end to the ways in which you disappoint me." Jasmine's relationship with her mother, Valentina, is very strained, and it is clear that Jasmine is hurt by this. Throughout Season 1, Jasmine learns from Chloe's relationship with Meredith, that the way she is treated by her Mom is not normal for a Mother/Daughter relationship. In the last two episodes Jasmine starts dating a boy named Zane from the New York pride while her mom is away. Jasmine falls deeply for Zane although she is completely unaware of his alerted or motives. In the last episode, when she thinks that he's stood her up, she returns home to find her mom sitting silently in the dark. She soon realizes that Valentina is paralyzed, and Zane attacks her. They battle for a while but the scene ends with Jasmine being stabbed in the stomach, slumped to the floor. She locks eyes with her mother's and a tear falls. Because of the cliffhanger ending the show, it was unclear if Jasmine was officially dead. However, a screenplay was released to tie up loose ends, and it was revealed that Jasmine survived. Valentina literally gave up her life, using her last bit of power, transferring it to her daughter. Gallery Jasmine 00.jpg Jasmine 11.jpg Valentina and Jasmine 1.jpg Jasmine 55.jpg Jasmine 44.jpg Jasmine 33.jpg Jasmine 77.jpg Jasmine 245.png Trivia *She has a strained relationship with her mother. *She was stabbed two times in season 1 first being the Pilot, then Beautiful Day. Ironically those two episode had Chloe losing a life. The former kick starts the series on while the latter ended the first season. *If or after Valentina dies, Jasmine'll be the new leader of the Mai in San Fransisco. *She has not been present in two episodes so far: "Redemption" and "Nothing Compares 2 U". *She's the second character on the show to have a love interest that has ties to The Order, the first was Chloe. *It is likely that she is based off of Kim, and Olga from the books, due to her vast knowledge of Bastet and the history of Mai, and also because of her position in the San Francisco Pride. Category:Characters Category:Mai Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters